


Till Death Do Us Part

by Classchic1



Series: A New Reality [4]
Category: Barney Miller (TV), L.A. Law, Law & Order, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classchic1/pseuds/Classchic1
Summary: This is an AU of episode Aftershock. In short, an ADA does die in a car accident but it isn't Claire. Jack/Claire by the end!
Relationships: Anita Van Buren/Lennie Briscoe, Claire Kincaid/Jack McCoy
Series: A New Reality [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881319
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my series A New Reality. This is before Ben comes back to the DA's office but he's teaching at Columbia at this point and married to Victoria.

Evening has fallen over New York City and inside the District Attorney’s Office was quiet save for a few people still there working. One such employee was ADA Claire Kincaid. Claire had wanted to go home early to night; however, she had to take care of some paper work before leaving so that Judge Lena Petrovsky would have it the next day. 

Pausing her work for a moment, Claire heard a pair of high heels approaching her cubical. Once the figure sat down in the vacant chair next to her desk, Claire saw that it was her friend and colleague ADA Laura Raines-Morales. 

Looking at her friend, Claire always thought the other woman could have been a model. With Laura’s tall stature, full brows, vibrant hazel colored eyes, and her glossy full mane made for a beautiful woman. But she wasn’t all looks. Laura was a fierce ADA and she had to be to work in the Sex Crimes unit with Alexandra Cabot. 

“Claire,” Laura began-which snapped Claire out of her thoughts-, “thanks again for helping me out earlier today. If you didn’t bring those papers when you did, Alex would’ve had me for lunch!”

“It’s no problem. I mean you bought me lunch the other day,” Claire responded.

Laura was about to say something else, but then Claire’s desk phone rang. At which Claire motioned for Laura to wait just a second.

On the phone was a local bar at which Lennie Briscoe was inside and the bar owner called the number Lennie gave.

After asking the man why Lennie gave him this number, the man on the other end simply said he didn’t know and wanted to know whether or not she was coming.

“Yes sir, I’ll be there. Thanks.”

“Trouble?” asked Laura.

“Well, Detective Lennie Briscoe of the 2-7 is has fallen off the wagon and is drunk in a bar. And for some reason, he gave them this number.”

“Well, he is drunk. So maybe it was just the first thing he thought of at the moment,” offered Laura.

“Maybe but I know by the time I get there and take him home... uggh it’s going to be a  _ nightmare _ to get back here and finish this up for tomorrow.” 

“Which bar is he at?” asked Laura.

“The Patriot Saloon,” answered Claire. 

“Hey, it’s on my way home. I’ll go for you,” offered Laura.

“Oh no Laura. You don’t have to do that and besides little Lucy and Daniel are waiting for you.”

“It’s really okay Claire. It’s not like it’s life or death. But if you don’t finish this work because of New York traffic keeps you or maybe cause some jerk at the bar won’t let you leave cause he can’t take ‘no’ for an answer, you’re as good as dead,” Laura advised.

Claire nodded her head and hummed in agreement. Then looked at her friend and said, “You’re sure it’s okay?”

“Yes! It’s fine. Look if you wanna repay me, you can buy me lunch from my favorite dinner.”

Claire through her head back at this and said, “You got it. Thanks Laura.”

“Good night Claire and I’ll see you tomorrow,” Laura said as she pulled her little purse on her shoulder.

** |||DUN|||DUN||| **

Tires skid and screech across the pavement as the two cars crumpled against each other. The occupants of the navy blue Valvo are a drunk Lennie Briscoe and ADA Laura Raines-Morales; however, the latter is more than a little worse for wear. 

The young ADA had taken the brunt of the accident on her end as she was left half in the car and half out. Her head was covered in blood and was wheezing in every breath she took.

Lennie, who had a few cuts on his arms and face from the air bag and broken glass, had sobered up very quickly as he found his cell phone and called for an ambulance. After making his call, Lennie tried to get Laura to focus on him and keep her breathing. 

Unfortunately, Laura could only hear ringing in her ears and the edges of her sight grew fuzzy and then her vision went completely black shortly there after.

** |||DUN|||DUN||| **

In a hospital waiting room of Hudson Medical Center, many people were waiting the news on Laura Raines-Morales. Among those there was Laura’s husband Daniel. The Hispanic young man was pacing back and forth in anxious anticipation. 

Also, in the waiting room were Laura’s friends and colleagues: Claire Kincaid, Jack McCoy, Adan Schiff, Lennie Briscoe, Ed Green, Mike Logan, Phil Cerreta, Anita Van Buren, and Alexandra Cabot. 

Everyone was anxious for the doctor to tell them how Laura is and whether or not the surgery was successful.

Unable to stand the suspense anymore, Ed Green, sitting next to his partner, whispered, “Lennie, what happened?”

Lennie didn’t answer at first. From what Ed observed of his partner, the older man didn’t look well, with his complexion paled considerably, he was unshaven, and had dark circles surrounded his eyes. “Laura came in and said that she was doing Claire a favor and offered to pick me up...Ed... we were t-boned, ironically, by some friggin’ drunk. And...” letting his statement drift away, Lennie buried his head in his hands. 

Ed didn’t say anything and just placed a comforting and understanding hand on his partner’s shoulder. Across the way Ed watched as Adam offered an uncharacteristic hug to soothe a distraught Claire Kincaid. 

Then he noticed his boss, Lieutenant Anita Van Buren move away from her conversation with Jack and then she approached Ed and Lennie and said, “Detective Green, I’d like to talk with Detective Briscoe alone please.”

Not wanting to leave his partner, Ed looked defiantly at his superior; however, his feelings were then softened when she said, “It’s okay Ed, I just want to talk with him... all off the record.”

And before he could say anything, Lennie half-heartedly quipped, “It’s okay Ed. She ain’t gonna hurt me.”

With that Ed, although still reluctant, left Lennie with Anita. “Lennie.” she whispered, “come with me into the hallway for just a second.”

Not putting up a fight, Lennie followed her out to the hallway. After the two went through the double doors, Anita tugged Lennie down into her arms and said, “Baby, I was so worried. Are you hurt?”

Lennie melted in the woman’s arms, “I’m fine...physically at least. I uh-- I was gonna call ya earlier tonight but, uh, I just wanted to forget everything from earlier today...it was just so heavy... I wasn’t going to be good company to you or the boys and now...”

“I get it Len. I do ...but no matter what you can always come to me. I mean, you were there for me during my divorce and after everything that followed,” she said into his ear, “You gotta know I’ll be there for you.”

Leaning back a little from her embrace, Lennie looked into the eyes of his superior who was also his secret girlfriend and saw nothing but love and appreciation that he was alive. 

“I know Nita...I wasn’t thinking and now Laura could be dead.”

“Len we don’t anything yet.”

“You weren’t there Nita...she wasn’t breathing! How am I supposed to face her husband or her daughter in the future.”

Anita was silent for a few moments and then said, “We’ll find out together, okay Len.”

Lennie nodded and then they stepped away from each other and went back into the waiting room. 

** |||DUN|||DUN||| **

An hour later, everyone was still waiting for any news on Laura Raines-Morales’ surgery. Jack McCoy spent his time deep in thought. He remembered the advice Laura gave him several weeks ago at the Bar Association Banquet. The young ADA told Jack that he should hurry up and marry Claire. At the time, Jack scoffed at her and said in so many words that he regardless of his reputation he doesn’t sleep with every woman under him. And Laura, who wasn’t moved by his gruffness, said that she knew that already and also knew that both he and Claire were obviously in love and more than enough sexual tension built up. And left him with a question,  _ “Jack, if you knew tomorrow was your last day on Earth, wouldn’t you tell her how you feel?” _

And now as Jack sat in an uncomfortable chair in the waiting room, the EADA just knew that the young woman was right. 

Looking down at the very person who was leaning against him, Jack decided that he would definately tell this beautiful, smart woman how he felt. But right now, finding out how Laura would fair was the most important thing right now. 

But the occupants didn’t have to wait much longer as the surgeon, dressed in slightly bloodied scrubs, came out to update them.

“Family of Laura Raines-Morales,” the surgeon, a tall Caucasian man with tired hazel eyes, said. 

They all stood; however, Daniel came forward and said, “I’m Laura’s husband Daniel. How’s my wife? Can I see her?” 

“Mr. Morales... I’m sorry. You’re wife’s injuries were simply too severe and she passed away on the operating table.”

“Que?! No...we...” Daniel began as Alexandra and Phil put a sympathetic hand on either of his arm; however, Dainel was still in shock and wretched his arms away from their comfort. “NO! Look, there must be a mistake,” Daniel said with a voice racked with sorrow and as his eyes filled with grief and disbelief. When the doctor simply shook his head ‘no’ and then Daniel looked around the room to the other occupants and saw that they believed the doctor.

The fullness of the situation rushed over the young widower and then he slumped to the floor immediately. The doctor, Alex, and Phil attempted to pull the grieving man back to his feet; however, they couldn’t get him back up as he covered his face with his hands. They, and the others now kneeling next to him, could do nothing else but watch as the young man rocked himself back ad forth. Soon though, Daniel’s hands moved slowly away from his face to reveal his mouth stretched wide open, with a bit of spittle dripping down his chin, as a prolonged silent scream racked his entire body. 

Daniel’s agony is then audibly experienced by everyone as a heart breaking, heart wrenching howl irrupts from him a few moments later.

**..:TBC:.. **


	2. Chapter 2

Inside an old yet dignified cathedral, a gloomy crowd-all dressed in black-have gathered together to morn their loss of Laura Raines-Morales. Although they were inside and away from the bustling city noise, the crowd whispered as they addressed each other in a sombre state. Each lamenting on the tragedy that’s now before them. 

Among those there were, Claire Kincaid, Jack McCoy, Adam Schiff, Lennie Briscoe, Ed Green, Mike Logan, Phil Cerreta, Anita Van Buren, Alexandra Cabot, Barney Miller, Olivia Benson, a few attorneys from the Public Defenders’ Office, and Daniel’s friends/colleagues from the law firm he works at, McKinzie & Brackman. 

As Jack looked around, he saw that Laura was a well loved individual. He saw, who he assumed, Laura’s parents as they stood with Daniel. 

Daniel, who was holding his and Laura’s six month old daughter Lucy, looked older than his years. His normally handsome features were drawn and distraught; however, he was trying to stay strong and keep from sobbing even more than he did in the hospital. 

But then Jack couldn’t dwell on the memory of that early morning because the priest started the service. 

As the priest gave the eulogy, Jack discreetly looked to his right to those who sat with him on the long pew. The women, including Claire and Alex, hid their faces behind dark veils but there was no denying their grief. The men, including himself, were barely holding to their tears. 

The service, thankfully though, was not long and once it was over and everyone had filed out, Jack thought:  _ It’s now or never. _

The EADA then found Claire at the door speaking with Lennie, Anita, and Daniel. As he approached them Jack heard Daniel say, “I forgive you Lennie.”

“How?” Lennie asked.

“Because I don’t want to be bitter. I have to live for my angel, Lucy. She’s a living gift from God and Laura to me. So you gotta take care of yourself, hombre. You being alive is also a gift,” Daniel explained with a sniffle. But it was patted away by Lucy, still in his arms, as she literally patted his face and made cooing sounds of concern to him. The baby’s innocence brought a smile to all their faces. 

“Yeah mihja. Papa’s going to be okay.  _ We’re  _ going to be okay,” Daniel said as he gently bounced her on his arms.

After a moment, Lennie answered, “Okay Daniel. I give you my word, I won’t waste my second chance.”

Daniel nodded and at that moment, Barney Miller of the 1-2 and Olivia Benson of the Special Victims Unit came over to offer their condolences. In that moment, Jack said, “Uh Claire, could I speak with you privately?”

Claire, who was enraptured by Baby Lucy, almost didn’t hear her boss but then said quickly, “Wha? Oh yeah sure.”

** |||DUN|||DUN||| **   


The two attorneys ended up at a small cafe. After they were seated, Claire had taken off her veil and asked, “So what did you want to tell me Jack?”

Never one to have stumbled with his words, Jack found himself for the first time not knowing how t say what he was feeling. Jack huffed out his frustration with himself and shoved his hand into his salt and pepper hair. 

Finally Jack said, “I wanted to make good on a promise I made to Laura.”

“A promise? What promise?”

“Well, I promised her that I’d tell you...” Jack trailed off.

And when he didn’t pick up his statement after a moment, Claire asked nervously, “Tell me what? Am I fired or something?”

Jack rolled his eyes and said gruffly, “No! Why would you be fired.” 

Now, really frustrated, Jack mused his hair and thought:  _ Forget it. I never beat around the bush before and I’m  _ not _ going to start now. _

With that thought, Jack said, “Look, Laura was a pretty perceptive woman and she picked up on something I didn’t intend for her to notice. She essentially saw that I love you. There I said it: I love you.” Then he whispered not quite to himself, “I don’t know why I tried to ease into sayin’ this anyway.”

Claire, not knowing what to say, could only stare wide-eyed at Jack.  _ Why do I always attract older men... but then again, Jack is the best looking of them all. And I can’t deny that I’ve started falling for him... _ Claire thought. But then her brain brought her memories of Laura and the knowledge of how much of life Laura was now not going to be apart of.

“So, what do think?” asked Jack.

Claire then looked up and met his eyes. “So, I guess there’s no use in delaying the inevitable,” the young woman began, “I love you too, Jack. Honestly, I don’t know specifically when it happened. I certainly wasn’t trying to repeat my history with Judge Thayer. But... here we are.”

Slowly, a crooked smile grew on Jack’s face and he said, “You love me?”

Claire huffed out a laugh as a grin tugged at her lips, as she said coyly, “Yeah, I do.” 

“So does that mean I can take you out sometime?”

“Depends,” Claire said.

“On what?”

“On whether or not you’ll take me out on your motorcycle,” the ADA said.

Jack looked at her disbelievingly and then said, “I work with that.”

At his response, Claire smiled at him. Her smile caused Jack to think,  _ Thank you Laura. You’ll be missed everyday. But your memory and advice will live on. _

“You’re buying right?” asked Claire. 

And at her question, Jack couldn’t help but throw his head back and laugh. He looked forward to every new day with this woman. Especially now that even he got a second chance.

** THE END **


End file.
